Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2013
11:55 yepyepyep 11:55 derp 11:55 n00b 11:55 1337 h4xx0r 11:56 ? 11:56 n00b 11:56 sausage! 11:56 ur back (: 11:56 back every once in a while i have to refresh 11:56 me two 11:56 too 11:57 Thats why it says i disconnected 11:57 my pc messes up and I cant write or get messages 11:57 Thats the internet not the pc 11:57 XD 11:58 yeah I know 11:58 i just said pc 11:58 so ur a EL33T H4xx0R eh 11:58 omg i depackaged mm2 demo 2 11:58 lol 11:58 XD 11:58 the sprites are so strange 11:59 i know i did that to village 11:59 have fun with that 11:59 Bye 11:59 g2g 11:59 bye 11:59 bye 11:59 village is a nightmare to depackage 12:00 I got an easier way to depackage village 12:00 So is MM2 12:00 yeah 12:00 Go in edit mode, load VILLAGEP, then load CHRED. Run CHRED. 12:01 yep 12:04 Hey calc 12:04 Maybe you can help me out (unless you don't like being bombarded by questions right when you enter the chat lol) 12:04 hi calculator 12:05 Hey Calc84 12:06 Oh hey Randomous 12:06 ahem I Mean PTC Wikia Bot 12:06 Lol 12:06 oh hi random we weren't depackaging your game or anything what are you talking about 12:06 ehehehehehh 12:06 Oh please, go ahead 12:06 XD 12:07 I've even got the resources listed in the game, so it's easy 12:07 You know...I find myself Listening to C418 more and more... 12:07 In the "LOADDATA" function, you should see all the resources that are packaged 12:07 O.o 12:08 im adding items to psb 12:08 specifically smash ball 12:10 I'm done with GALLADE 12:10 nice 12:10 qrs? 12:10 Can't now, I'll give you the QR's tonight 12:10 i probably wont be able to add gardevoir bc the sprite would be too big to look good 12:11 thats fine 12:11 i have to go in like an hour though 12:11 I can do Gardevoir 12:11 okay 12:11 My sprites are based on Pokemon Conquest 12:11 oooh 12:11 good idea 12:12 :3 12:12 i make custom 12:12 http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/pkmnnobusambition/sheet/46083/ 12:12 oooh cool 12:12 are you making all of the sprites 12:13 Yes, the ralts family, the gastly family and the totodile family 12:13 i only need 1 hurt 1 attack 1 idle 1 jump and 1 fall sprite 12:13 Yes uh I do custom ones for jumps 12:13 kk 12:14 You need 1 Idle, 1 Jump, 1 attack and 1 Attack+Jump 12:14 right 12:14 i forgot 12:14 Thats what I did 12:15 Back 12:16 wb 12:16 wb? 12:16 welcome back 12:16 oh 12:16 oh whoops, opened chat and forgot about it :P 12:16 XD 12:16 XD Happens.. 12:17 Hows Steins Gate going? 12:17 (Sorry if mispelled) 12:19 hi 12:19 i just saw a tutorial it was pretty good 12:19 it was by petit profeser 12:20 hey whats up guys 12:20 cool 12:20 Nothing much. You? 12:20 nothing either 12:21 twin armz hows aottg going 12:21 havent worked on it in a few days 12:21 but its going great 12:21 i finished titan ai 12:21 cool 12:21 so now the titan actually attacks 12:22 and it can ggrab you 12:22 and you can break free 12:22 and theres 2 new titans 12:22 i started working on abnormal titans 12:22 nice 12:22 cool so how do you get those custom sprites 12:22 i make them in CHRED 12:22 lol 12:22 XD 12:23 i tried that but it does'nt work 12:23 what do you mean 12:23 its either my computer or im doing it wrong 12:23 my dad gave me his old laptop that doesnt even know it ha a batteru 12:24 *battery 12:24 i do it on ptc 12:24 no computer 12:25 oh i thought you use ptc utilities 12:25 well for your sprites 12:25 nope 12:25 do you use qmidi studio for your music 12:25 sometimes 12:26 other times i just do it with DATA 12:26 well you mustve done it with aottg right? 12:26 yep 12:26 i also had sparky help me 12:26 for the aottg menu music i made that with DATA 12:26 everything else qmidi 12:26 oh 12:27 well good job 12:27 thanks 12:27 im also going to need a new laptop because of direct x 9.0 12:27 12:27 oh 12:28 i tried everything 12:28 also there arent that many amazing tutorials out there 12:29 but how did you learn to program 12:29 trial and error 12:29 lots of trial and error 12:29 i couldnt even look at other code because it confused me 12:29 other code still confuses me XD 12:29 oh well youve gone far 12:30 thanks 12:30 i dont even knowhow to use spcollision 12:30 IF SPHITSP(0,1) THEN BEEP 12:30 oh thank you 12:30 the (0,1) are the control numbers of the colliding sprites 12:31 oh 12:31 you'll probably want more advanced collision in the future though 12:31 ok 12:31 oh 12:32 any ideas what ihould work on y'know like buttons sprites etc. 12:33 *should 12:33 sprites 12:33 and buttons 12:33 ok 12:33 do you need to know anything specific 12:33 i know spchr,spset,spanim 12:33 SPOFS? 12:33 yeah that too 12:34 do you understand coordinates? 12:34 like X and Y? 12:34 yeah 12:34 okay 12:34 so you understand basic movement 12:34 you could say 12:37 im adding a smash ball 12:38 cool 12:38 will you be lpayin the new one for 3ds 12:38 *playing 12:38 of course 12:38 i cant wait for mega man 12:39 same 12:39 what you gonna do if you finish aottg 12:40 petit rpg 12:40 pokemon smash bros 12:40 pmd ptc 12:40 can anyone make a doctor mario 12:40 pleasre 12:40 *please 12:41 Omg... The Gardevoir I just made is amazing. 12:41 whats tyhat 12:41 And what's pmd ptc? 12:42 pokemon mystery dungeon petit computer 12:42 that is possible 12:42 Thats what i tought. 12:43 its almost stable i just need to finish moves and edit some gui stuff 12:43 mmhmmm 12:43 i remade the menu screen too 12:43 if you have a file it says only new game and others 12:43 if you dont have one* 12:44 cool when you gonna upload new version 12:44 if you do have one it shows the normal menu 12:44 ok 12:44 im gonna upload when its stable 12:44 ok 12:44 i also need to finish a song first 12:44 ok 12:44 and i cant find sheet music anywhere :/ 12:45 hmm why dont you use midi 12:45 cant find that either 12:45 need music from pokemon mystery dungeon soundtrack 12:45 cant find midis anywhere the game isnt popular enough 12:45 ohhhhhh 12:46 why dont you just use pokemon music 12:46 i could do that 12:46 but its pokemon mystery dungeon 12:46 hmm 12:46 12:46 ill try pokemon music 12:46 thanks 12:46 your welcome 12:49 gtg 12:49 bye 01:05 wazzthat? 01:24 It's a Pokemon. 01:25 xD 01:42 Awww I'm alone... 01:59 I'm back, you're not alone now. 02:00 *1h later* 02:05 What are you doing? 02:07 Oh your back. 02:07 Yep 02:07 Working on a Minecraft Texture Pack for Pixelli 02:07 What's Pixelli? 02:08 Game i'm working on here is the page. 02:09 Thread:10160 02:12 Pixelli has another name: Minecraft. xD 02:13 Pixelli = 2D Minecraft 02:15 Not really...That's not the idea behind it. 02:17 But it's the same thing :/ 02:21 No...Not at all. Pixelli has 2 seperate Gamemodes WorldEdit-A World editor and WorldSim-A gamemode that let's you live in your world...Minecraft is 3D Pixelli would more resemble Terraria. A 2D Sandbox game. Minecraft-if any at all-was very little influence in Pixelli 02:24 Hm... Hold on. 02:24 Ok. 02:25 Tristones 02:25 This is what you're doing, right? 02:26 A little bit but with the ability to build but only in WorldEdit 02:27 I'm done with Kirlia. 02:27 Another Pokemon? 02:27 Yeah 02:27 I am not fond with Pokemon 02:27 I have 7 more to do 02:28 U doing this for Pokemon Smash bros. 02:28 ? 02:28 Yep 02:29 Cool! Well what is your opinion on Pixelli? Just curious. 02:30 Well... I think it's similar to Minecraft. :3 02:30 ... 02:31 Do you use custom sprites? 02:31 It is a little bit...the building element. 02:31 That's about it 02:31 There is Custom BG support "Texture Packs" 02:32 I have not started on WorldSim yet so i can't tell you if there will be custom sprites 02:32 If you do, it will be awesome. 02:32 If you don't, it will be same as Tristones. 02:33 Brb, i do another Pokemon. 02:40 Have I Been Missed? 02:40 I was with my best friend,If I was 02:40 I hadnt seen him for maybe 2 months... 02:40 We went to the Reissance Fair 02:41 Yay!:D 02:41 Lots of new games 02:43 Sparky!:D 02:44 Hi 'w' 02:44 Try this: 02:44 So,I have been missed 'w' 02:44 ? 02:46 :| 02:46 ??? 02:46 :/ 02:47 Pokemon Smash Brothers 02:47 Twin stole Coinz's idea... But it's amazing. 02:47 Hes been planning that for a bit 02:48 He is done!!!!??? 02:48 omg 02:48 what pkmn? 02:48 Try it by yourself 02:48 um... 02:48 I have to do my homework 02:48 lol 02:48 so I cant get 3ds yet 02:48 well.... 02:49 I COULD 02:49 02:49 but,shouldnt 02:49 There's... D'you want to know it? 02:49 yeah 02:49 Chespin, Zoroark, Celebi, Jirachi 02:50 hi 02:50 Haillow Novathing. 02:50 Cool!^w^ 02:50 Hi? 02:50 02:51 whos nova 02:51 And Sparky, guess what. 02:51 so im new to this stuff 02:51 Wélcome, Nova135. 02:52 thank's :) 02:52 No problém :3 02:52 What? 02:52 You Spritexpert! 02:52 I'm doing Pokemons for Twin 02:52 Pokeyoshi the Programming Spritexpert!>:3 02:53 Ik 02:53 Thats why ur a Spritexpert 02:53 Thats ur new title to me 02:53 Evry1 haz a title 02:53 Sprite éxpèrt :3 02:53 Yep.w 02:53 ??? 02:53 * 'e' 02:53 !!! 02:53 * 'w' 02:54 jcbjwjncwjn 02:54 ** 'w' 02:54 :D 02:54 >_> 02:54 there 02:54 what games r u making nova? 02:54 I love é,è,ê,ë :3 02:54 >:3 02:54 im not at the momnit 02:54 KK 02:55 What games have u made? 02:55 mommént 02:55 *meowment 02:55 xD 02:55 R u new here? 02:55 i made 1 called jo's advenrter 02:56 and yes 02:56 Welcome to PTC Wikia Nova. :D 02:56 thank's :) 02:56 kk,imma try to do my hw yoshi 02:56 Your welcome 'w' 02:56 Ill be on soon 02:56 or later 02:56 or maybe not 'n' 03:01 'y' 03:01 gtg 03:01 ok 03:05 :3 03:05 I had my sis grab 3ds 03:05 must 03:05 play 03:05 games 03:05 at leats i did problem 7 03:05 and cheated. 03:05 /-w-\ 03:05 I hate algebra I 03:06 frootz 03:10 You hate algebra? I love algebra. I got a 100% in my test. :3 03:11 D; 03:11 DX 03:11 I feel stupid 03:11 ??? 03:11 How did I get credited in pokemon smash bros? 03:11 hmmm 03:11 ill play and find out 03:11 in game >:3 03:14 hi 03:14 Have fun 03:16 ??? 03:16 whatd I do? 03:16 i don,t know 03:16 ? 03:16 so... 03:18 I just made Pokemons 280, 281, 282 and 475. Find out which Pokemons they are. 03:19 Pokémon! 03:19 idc 03:19 I know 03:19 one is Kirlia Right? 03:19 i have a q&a for you ( with no a ) 03:19 Yes Sparky, its the Kirlia family. 03:20 Ok Nova 03:20 if a pokemon go's to a computer des it become a digimon 03:21 Wut? No 03:21 hahahahahahahahahaha 03:21 hahahahahahahahhahahahahaha 03:21 hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhaha 03:22 Not funny 03:22 you're right *giggel* 03:23 but i do want to make a digimon game 03:23 but i just the pc 03:24 I... uh.. don't know what is a digimon and I don't want to know 03:24 Somebodys 03:24 Already making a digimon game 03:24 RELLY!!! 03:25 lol 03:25 yeah 03:25 >_> 03:25 nice :) 03:25 If,people can make tons of smash games,you can make a 2nd digimon still :) 03:26 still, im not good it 03:27 kk 03:28 i made 1 game, but not on this 03:28 any tip's 03:28 link? 03:28 hmmm 03:28 Im not a very good programmer.'-' 03:29 true fact. 03:29 o_o 03:29 °w° 03:29 >:( 03:29 :[ 03:29 ??? 03:29 9_6 03:29 >:[ 03:29 ????? 03:29 stop 03:30 ? 03:30 Oh great... 03:30 :| 03:30 another stopsign... 03:30 Lets see 03:30 we got person....twin...boot 03:30 *check*nova 03:30 ? 03:30 ? 03:31 Wut r u talkin 'bout 03:31 People who stay stop 03:31 That word drives me crazy 03:31 xD 03:31 don't stop. 03:31 i don't say it ALL the time 03:31 kk 03:31 Well 03:31 person does 03:32 he tries to impress mods -_- 03:32 A proof, he didn't say it in his last message. 03:32 I'd like to be a mod 03:32 <_> 03:32 only to help people 03:32 when I try to help people 03:32 same 03:32 I just feel useless 03:32 I tell them stop being rude 03:32 and on thsi one place 03:32 if you call for a mod 03:32 they are almost always AFK 03:33 Like this bot. 03:33 yerp 03:33 I heard bot 03:34 im still here 03:34 Ahhhh! 03:34 *panic* 03:34 Lol 03:34 Sorry I'm always AFK... I'm always working 03:34 Plus I'm only here to log chat really 03:34 *sigh* 03:35 You're working on what? 03:35 School. Work. You know 03:35 Yea 03:35 Not petit computer lol 03:35 Thats ok 03:35 As much as I would love to finish 2.0 Village, I 've got other stuff to do 03:35 Oh yeah, NPCs are in 2.0 03:35 :D 03:36 Will their be animals? 03:36 They don't do anything, mind. 03:36 or humans 03:36 Oh 03:36 You won't see them 03:36 They'll be stuck in the houses for now 03:36 Ive started playing AC WW again 03:36 oh 03:36 will they go outside in 2.0? 03:36 I don't know if they'll ever come out, but we'll see 03:36 2.0 they won't. 03:36 wait......will 2.0 be the final version? 03:36 Errr I don't know yet 03:37 I'm trying to pack as much stuff as I can into this update 03:37 most games it is,thats why im thinking theyll go outside in 2.0 even if u said they wouldnt aready 03:37 There'll probably also be farming 03:37 I don't do my homework, then I tell my teachers that I have more impotant stuff to do... Like programming. 03:37 03:37 Ok just kidding I do my homework at school. 03:37 Lol 03:37 im doing my homework 03:37 do you have chat hacks random? 03:37 Yes 03:37 .......................... 03:37 I hate doing homework at home. 03:37 But not on my regular account 03:37 so,when people say bot 03:38 it tells you? 03:38 No, I don't have that set up 03:38 me too yoshi 03:38 ah. 03:38 Otherwise it beeps all the time lol 03:38 oh 03:38 true 03:38 Nova,stop feeling left out, :) 03:38 just talk,even if you are new 03:38 True 03:38 mods are friendly 03:38 false 03:38 left 03:39 i know but 03:39 Hey, I'm totally friendly 03:39 *Evil mod* I will ban youuu >:) 03:39 yep,'w' 03:39 lol 03:39 but what? 03:39 *crazy mod*Yo,people you make me mad,I do a ban ban,so dont be being bad man! 03:40 xD 03:40 i don't have a lot tuk 03:40 I like doing impressions 03:40 I dont talk in real life 03:40 But im the modt talkative person on computer ^^ 03:40 ... 03:40 Same, I hate talking. 03:40 If people would talk to me,I'd reply 03:41 Sure 03:41 but,people rarely talk to me,and Im not a conversation starter 03:41 Pfft, I've still got those games I uploaded yesterday online. 03:41 Same 03:41 Nova, you want some games? 03:41 yes? 03:41 ?? 03:41 03:42 HEre's bit.trip runner: https://db.tt/ZOXxlBDe 03:42 Nova, be affirmative. YES HE WANTS 03:42 Here's cave story+: https://db.tt/Qbo9i1iF 03:42 Nova135: 03:42 Yes random,I would love that game 03:42 And here's torchlight: https://db.tt/YDDNFulm 03:42 Well, there you go. Don't give away the download link, because it won'gt work 03:43 are those for ptc? 03:43 03:43 No, they're for computer 03:43 oh 03:43 sweet 03:43 *closes all 3 tabs* 03:43 My friend has Bit trip runner 2 on his Wii U :3 03:43 Bit.trip runner is totally awesome 03:43 And cave story is amazing, so get that one too 03:43 Amen 03:43 Well, there you go. I really should remove the links by tomorrow lol 03:44 CATHOLIC!! Jk 03:44 Why? 03:44 Because I paid for the games, but I'm not supposed to give them away 03:44 Oh o.o 03:44 bad random!>:3 03:44 Please, feel free to download them! 03:44 Bad!>:3 03:44 Lol 03:44 ()_() 03:45 Oh, do you want the Minecraft soundtrack too? 03:45 No.....stay away from those links...stay...stay....good! 03:45 Yeah, a mod doing illegal things is a cool mod. 8) 03:45 ... 03:45 Pfft, someone payed for them 03:45 ... 03:45 That someone was me lol 03:45 lol 03:45 I crack up on my own page 03:45 I LIVE IN The Milky Way Galaxy 03:45 my page 03:45 Anyway, here's the minecraft soundtrack: https://db.tt/HAByc2xK 03:46 Wut?? 03:46 You know, Minecraft? 03:46 no thank's 03:46 Music in Minecraft? 03:46 Oh, you don't like Minecraft? Sorry 03:47 i like it but don't want it 03:47 OK. It's not like I put a virus in it or anything lol. That would be terrible 03:47 i know 03:48 do you like digimon ? 03:48 I've never watched it 03:48 ()_() 03:49 im sad <_>, 03:49 I watched it once when I was a baby 03:49 >_> 03:49 O 03:49 M 03:49 G 03:49 im #6 on the wikia????Ive been inactive this weekend though! 03:50 I'm #18 ._. 03:50 I'm... err, I don't know 03:50 My other account, not this one 03:50 ur #1 !'w' 03:50 You're 2nd or 3rd 03:50 and ur bot is#5 03:50 I think Brian is 1st 03:50 Lol really? Brian still hasn't caught up? 03:50 yoshi 03:50 ur #19 'n' 03:50 No 03:50 u guys are both 1st 03:51 Ohhh lol 03:51 u guys have equal points 03:51 hah 03:51 ... 03:51 CHALLENGE TIME 03:51 oh frooting frazz 03:51 I need to do my homework 03:51 XD 03:51 Its getting really late 03:51 past midnight 03:51 then go 03:51 And Imma have to get up at 6 am tomarrow 03:51 nope 03:51 It's 23:51 for me. 03:52 omg 03:52 its 23:52 03:52 Yes 03:52 nine! 03:52 u lucky nova 03:52 did u make Nova Os? 03:52 I don't have school tomorrow 03:52 ;) 03:52 lolwut? 03:52 ur lucky yoshi 03:53 It's a special day that Idk the name in English. 03:53 OS-SO you did nova? 03:53 'tis called Yoshis Day off 03:53 0_0 03:53 ? 03:53 you dont get it do u? 03:53 Columbus day 03:53 I asked if u made the OS 03:53 u smiled 03:53 so I thought yes 03:53 os??? 03:53 Just see who created the page 03:54 and said OS,then so,which is os backwards 03:54 yeah 03:54 Nova OS 03:54 kk 03:54 Nova Operating System?action=history 03:54 So no 03:54 I looked on Google translation, and I don't think it's that. 03:54 kk 03:54 ??? 03:55 Hm... It's a special day tomorrow! 03:55 OHH You're in Canada 03:55 Yes 03:55 Duh, whoops 03:55 nope 03:55 its Columbus Day 03:55 ? 03:55 Well, tomorrow is Columbus day in the United States 03:55 Just googled 03:55 holidays of 10-14 03:55 u.s of a 03:55 *Goes on google translation* 03:56 u better translate those googles!.:3 03:56 * >:3 03:56 Thanksgiving day 03:56 That's the Canadian holdiay tomorrow 03:56 ohhh 03:56 nice 03:56 http://www.timeanddate.com/holidays/canada/thanksgiving-day 03:56 thanksgiving... 03:56 the next day ill see my best friend 03:56 Yes, thanksgiving. 03:57 Boxing day 03:57 kk,bye 03:57 imma do hw 03:57 I need to 03:57 Bye, me too 03:57 ~Bye 03:57 Logging Out~ 03:57 see ya 03:57 Good~~Night 03:57 ~Sparky~ 03:57 ...idk why I do that 03:57 ... 03:58 ... ' 03:58 ........ 03:58 ... 03:58 ... 03:58 ... 03:58 ... 03:58 ... 03:58 ... 03:58 .., 03:58 ... 03:59 so.. 03:59 jkh earuaw, icfulhnsxlcful.u cfxl.udxul.uxsusxueuuylk cfazyuhhzyuk,zsa 03:59 have you good games 03:59 ? 04:00 hello? 04:00 I'm afk 04:00 I had 30 seconds to do my things in PFARM... x') 04:01 >_> 04:02 Nova, i'm too lazy to do a good game list. Just try VILLAGEP,Megaman2,PFARM,MinecraftDS. 04:02 top of my to do list 04:03 Try out all the top games on the wiki 04:03 gtg by 04:03 Go to Programs->Games and sort by popularity 04:03 Bye! 04:03 see ya 04:04 Randomous, on the front page, you should replace Petit Smash Bros with Pokemon Smash Bros. 04:04 I've been asking Brian what he wants, but he hasn't responded 04:04 ok 04:04 If he doesn't respond soon, I think I'll just put whatever you guys want up front 04:04 Ok 04:05 Remember, you can only have 3 games on the front page at a time 04:05 ...Or was it 4? 04:05 4 04:06 Pokemon Smash Bros, Pfarm, Minecraft Ds... That's the 3 ones I want to see on the front page. 04:07 Pfarm? Everyone has that game lol 04:07 x) 04:07 It's been out for ages. It even shows up on Google when you search for Petit Computer 04:07 Ok uh... Why not your Race game? 04:08 Lol I don't see that one being all that popular 04:08 Is anyone willing to get to the end? 04:08 And unlock the mysteries? 04:08 SUPER MYSTERIOUS 04:08 I can do Drench, that robot building game that won the contest, 04:09 Mmm I think minecraft should stay 04:09 Just replace SSB with PSB, Coinz has left... 04:10 Twin needs to provide me with a good pictur 04:10 e 04:10 Ok 02:59 Hello 03:34 Bye 09:15 I don't know. I've been kind of missing this community. 09:15 yesssss 09:15 but I still feel pretty bad about how I acted. 09:16 ??? 09:16 Nova you weren't here. don't worry about it. 09:16 o...k? 09:17 while you were gone i thought you werent gonna finish petit smash bros so i made my own smash game 09:17 Pokemon Smash Brothers 09:17 that was you 09:19 what was who 09:19 you made that game? 09:20 yeah 09:30 meemoos 09:30 you know 09:30 yomyoms 09:30 yimyams 09:30 moomoos 09:31 There's no moomoos in Minecraft 09:31 shhh 09:31 coinz are you planning on finishing petit smash bros 09:31 Hey Gimme 09:31 hi randomous 09:31 I was thinking about still continuing my projects. 09:32 yessss 09:32 Your pages aren't marked for deletion because I thought you left 09:32 aren't or are? 09:32 I was thinking.. 09:32 If they are, it's because the rules have changed 09:32 Am I bugging or Wikia Bot joined the chat just after he said something? 09:32 he as here. 09:32 I did. It's glitching 09:32 oh 09:32 Gimme, I don't remember marking any of your pages 09:33 hi 09:33 ANyway, the new rule is that all pages must have download links or QR codes. That's all 09:33 hey hey hey coinz hey 09:35 hi levi 09:37 I've been playing minecraft on and off the last few days. 09:37 http://imgur.com/at1yZfs here's the results. 09:37 woah 09:37 I feel like people.. 09:38 think too small 09:38 when they play games. 09:38 That kind of reminds me of a castle I built 09:38 xD 09:38 I wanted to base it off the castle in final fantasy five originally. 09:38 but the 2d model doesn't give enough detail 09:38 I made mine in the middle of a snowy field 09:38 oh cool 09:38 I love the snow 09:38 xD 09:38 i like building in deserts because its flat 09:38 I hate snow but I live where it gets to be -30 C sometimes 09:38 I started a flat world and began building this place up 09:39 Ouch, that's cold 09:39 getting the castle to me horizontally symmetrical on the ground was the hardest part. 09:39 yeah. 09:39 Here it is https://db.tt/OK0hziH2 09:39 that's winter where I live 09:39 The inside is way cooler... I wish I had more pictures. 09:39 woah you built that o: 09:40 Yeah. Oh man, I need to find pictures of the entrance hall 09:40 how did you have so much free time 09:40 randomous that's awesome. 09:40 :O 09:40 Thanks! 09:40 twin sometimes people just build here and there till somethings done. 09:40 its amazing what two-four hours can do 09:40 Yes 09:40 I finished the start of the castle's foundation in only two hours 09:40 i've only put about 12 hours total gaming time into the castle i'm building 09:40 in three days that's four hours a day 09:40 four hours a day isn't alot of free time 09:41 ive put like 5 minutes into a dirt house XD 09:41 lol 09:41 gotta get more creative 09:41 yep 09:41 most people just dont have the attention span to keep doing something like that I think. 09:41 i thought we agreed to never be creative again 09:41 so they give up or build smaller things. 09:41 i've been thinking alot about ptc itself lately 09:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C_HReR_McQ 09:42 I wanted to make an rgp in it but every time I try to use SCREDIT I get frustrated with the stylus's selecting two tiles at once instead of one 09:42 i'd rather just use meta tiles but it's hard to figure out the numbers of all the chrs 09:42 i began trying to make my own tile set 09:42 i use graphic commands 09:42 trying to figure out how collision will work with scrolling while using bg maps.. is hard :/ 09:43 Sorry to drag this out, but I really like this one thing I built: https://db.tt/r8HgwTMu 09:43 because you can't do your collision directly on the coordinate plane. 09:43 It's not as big as it looks lol 09:43 that's ok. 09:43 nice 09:43 I like seeing things people mad 09:43 made 09:43 * 09:43 I'm out of coca cola.. and soft drinks now 09:43 u_u 09:43 I'm back, I just did the BGF for SMB3 09:43 and my tea cup's out to 09:43 this is an issue. 09:43 yoooooshi 09:44 when will the qrrrrrs be reeeeeeeady 09:44 What 09:44 Idk 09:44 :3 I have a full two dollars on my debit card... and the store nearby sells 1 litre pops for 1 dollar each. plus the bottle levi. 09:44 randomous your fountain is awesome 09:44 huh what 09:45 What what 09:45 what 09:45 Oh thank you! 09:45 oh btw.. 09:45 coinz said my name 0-0 09:45 I figured out why it wouldnt compile for me in XNA 09:45 there's a compiler option in XNA itself. 09:45 OK, this is the last picture: https://db.tt/0mktrJFC 09:45 to set what library to use 09:46 That's the entrance hall to that snowy castle 09:46 how long ago did you make it? 09:46 A year and a half ago 09:46 ohh torches go ontop of fences not beside them urgh 09:46 i kept trying to place torches on the sides of fences 09:46 Hey it's Minecraft 09:46 Lol 09:47 This was before you could place logs sideways, otherwise the rafters would have looked cooler 09:47 I love the symmetry of it 09:47 Lol me too 09:47 ... 09:48 OK, I HAVE to show you this one. I'm sorry, I'm on a spree lol 09:48 it's fine :3 09:48 This is one of my FAVORITE builds I've ever done 09:48 https://db.tt/sYPryGO1 09:48 nice 09:49 The water could be turned off lol. Man, it was awesome 09:49 Oh, and there were lights that you could flip on the water. 09:50 Wait. YOU did that? 09:50 Yeah 09:50 That's huge 09:50 It's a bit big, yes. 09:51 :O 09:51 Here's an overhead view so you can get a better idea of the size compared to the landscape: https://db.tt/VNeLMpZZ 09:52 O_O 09:52 OK, I'm sorry for posting all that junk lol. I just never get to show off my creations lol 09:52 Oh, uh, I have a programming question 09:53 what 09:53 i like digimon ;) 09:53 cool 09:53 When I use custom caracters, it doesn't work for the touch screen. 09:54 (BGF) 09:54 thats just ptc 09:54 thats so cool 09:55 How to make it work? 09:57 . 09:57 Please 09:57 random should know 09:57 What?\ 09:58 I've never done BG stuff really. What is it? 09:58 font on touch screen 09:58 Oh yeah, 09:58 Hmm, I posted about it somewhere 09:59 Looking... 09:59 randomous this is funny 09:59 whether or not the code is organized based on functionality or it just thrown in there for functionality 09:59 forinstance 09:59 i'd avoid doign this 09:59 @sub1 if t=2 then goto @prep2 cc=cc+8 @prep2 cc=cc+4 t=1 if CC>4 then goto @sub1 return 09:59 2:50 09:59 TwinArmageddonz 09:59 woah what is that 09:59 2:50 09:59 GimmeMoreCoinz 09:59 a mess 10:00 Lol what is that? 10:00 a mess 10:00 XD 10:00 it doesn't paste lines properly 10:00 it could be used as a switch fucntion to change tile size multipliers. 10:00 oh yeah twin 10:00 and you can set a variable before you call it to change whether it does a secondary jump to @prep2 or not 10:00 what 10:01 it's a mess it wa san exmaple of a bad code 10:01 example* 10:01 Who wants a font on the lower screen? 10:01 I only have to make one more page on LCJ OS 10:01 cool 10:01 Anyone? 10:02 Me 10:02 Thread:7721 10:02 Thanks 10:03 You're welcome! 10:03 Oh, I made a text-to-grp program, if anybody's intersted 10:04 Oh it works! 10:04 It lets you type up stuff on your computer as a .txt file, then it converts it into a GRP which can be read by Petit Computer 10:04 Isn't it great when stuff works? Lol 10:04 :3 10:06 do you guy play fire emblem 10:06 No 10:07 rat's 10:07 Of course. 10:07 But it's too hard 10:08 cool, awakening yes? 10:08 No, I have The Sacred Stones 10:08 oh 10:08 On my 3DS 10:09 how? 10:09 Ambassador 10:09 ? 10:09 Ah, I spelled it wrong? 10:09 Wait 10:09 *Goes on google translation* 10:12 .... 10:13 bloopy? 10:14 gtg 10:16 Oh no... Away people. 10:16 yes 10:18 i am an away people 10:19 YouAreAPerson620 10:20 yes 10:20 IAmAPerson620 10:21 HeIsAPerson620 10:21 SheIsAPerson620 10:21 ItIsAPerson620 10:21 WeAreAPerson620 10:21 YouAreAPerson620 10:21 TheyAreAPerson620 10:21 XD 10:21 brb 10:22 Ok 10:22 TwinArmageddonzIsAPerson620 10:27 so my computer reset. 10:27 :/ 10:27 what's everyone doing right now 10:27 back 10:28 I'm working 10:28 working on my rpg 10:29 I'm doing sprites for SMB3 10:30 cool 10:30 does anyone wanna play minecraft with me 10:31 i would but my laptop doesnt have minecraft on it 10:32 and i dont want to spend 3 hours searching for a dl 10:32 Why not just... download it again? 10:32 you just get it from the site. 10:32 it's not really hard. 10:33 https://minecraft.net/download 10:33 :3 10:33 i dont have an account though 10:33 oh 10:33 you don't need one to play with me. 10:33 you select play offline. 10:33 HE does to log in 10:33 then you can still join multiplayer servers. 10:33 wait what? 10:33 It won't download the software unless he logs in 10:33 I have Minecraft cracked. 10:33 do you have a link? 10:33 So, uh, gtg. 10:33 he can just use minecraftSP 10:33 aww 10:33 bye 10:33 I'll be back 10:34 okay 10:34 oh well I guess youll just have to get an account or something then :/ 10:35 or I can compress my .minecraft folder for you XD 10:35 wait brb 10:35 and you just put it into your %appdata% folder 10:35 nvm i got my friends acc 10:36 oh ok 10:37 yesss i got it 10:37 ok twin now just go download hamachi it's really easy 10:37 you need it to play with me because I can't port foreward on my internet. 10:37 already have it 10:37 and i'll be hoesting. 10:37 oh 10:37 ok 10:44 Good News Everyone! 10:44 what 10:44 you finally became a gyarados? 10:45 The elves in 2032: The Revolution wear fedoras! 10:45 XD 10:50 coinz? 10:51 r u back 10:51 pls say yes 10:51 I miss u 10:54 im back 10:54 my sister thought it would be funny to shut down my laptop :/ 10:55 hi 10:55 -_- 10:55 is conz back 10:55 coinz 10:55 i think so 10:55 cool 10:55 brb gonna get food 10:56 kk 10:58 hi twin wb 10:58 you can join my minecraft now 10:58 the ip is 25.39.121.126 10:58 coinz! 10:58 kk 10:58 r u back coinz? 10:59 hello? 11:00 coinz pls say somethng 11:00 pleaseeeeee 11:04 ... 11:09 Let's see... do I have any stories to share from today? 11:09 'w' 11:09 'tis a party I'm missing 11:09 yup. 11:09 We just need: 11:09 Persib 11:10 *Person 11:10 Yoshi 11:10 dr satl 11:10 Randomouscrap,Person,Brian,Burrito 11:10 star 11:10 Star? 11:10 random is 11:10 starwin123 11:10 hey sparky 11:10 No, I think sometimes he isn't on when the Wiki Bot is. 11:11 Hi levi 11:11 Like, It's his phone in his pocket or something. 11:11 Oh 11:11 Maybe 11:11 PokeYoshi 11:11 Does anybody have a 3ds who hasnt registered me? 11:11 11:11 me 11:12 Calc84Maniac 11:12 V360 11:12 people get on my nerves 11:13 2 of my ideas have been stolen 11:13 KK 11:13 Probably some others. 11:13 lets reg levi 11:13 Which ones? 11:13 My song making service 11:13 by zzyex 11:13 now my grp making service 11:13 by kulex 11:13 Grrr 11:14 Someone had a Song making service a while before you did. 11:14 ??? 11:14 who 11:14 With The PTC Synthesizer 11:14 Anonymous User 11:14 oh,yeah I knew that,waffle right? 11:14 ??? 11:14 not waffle? 11:15 But Waffle used that persons stuff and was making a converter for the songs. 11:15 kk 11:16 well,at least my grp service was original 11:17 ??? 11:18 hi 11:19 If we were making money from doing these things, Then Kulex was thinking that if you were, he would be able to make a few cents off it too. Besides, do you really get that much busineess doing that? And the requests you do get, do you think it really affects people's opinions of the program it's in? 11:19 sparky have you seen Pokemon Smash Brothers 11:20 i used your song and gave you credit 11:20 hi 11:20 Hey guys 11:20 . 11:20 What 11:20 song!!!??? 11:20 idek 11:20 zleda 11:20 Wow that's alotta people 11:20 zelda 11:20 oh,that was my song?? 11:20 yeah 11:20 that didnt sound like my song,are u sure??? 11:20 from your test prg 11:20 Coinz? 11:21 hi? 11:21 Hi coinz.'w' 11:21 Hey, People were saying that you left. 11:21 Twin,tobu wants to play AC:NL w/ u 11:21 she did 11:21 Well ,Welcome back! 11:21 I like AC:WW 11:21 NL Is batter. 11:22 *better 11:22 tell tobu to sn me 11:23 So what's new? 11:23 K nvm peeps are asking Kulex b/c his is newer. 11:23 nope 11:23 hes online now 11:23 just go join him 11:23 his status is twin,AC:NL 11:23 but im playing mc right now 11:23 Are we having a ACNL party? 11:24 Id like to 11:24 Oh hey Boot. 11:24 im back 11:24 hi all of u 11:24 hey sparky 11:25 I am one of the few people here who is not on Nintendo Life. 11:25 are you sure that my engine is good enogh to make a game from 11:25 I could have sworn you were on NL. 11:25 I am 11:25 of course 11:25 no Lumage. 11:25 lumage i answered your question 11:25 i thought lumage was too, hes not? 11:26 VOTE ME FOR BETA TESTING! 11:26 me too lumage 11:26 Im trying boot... 11:26 But,is the kick attack supposed to do lots of damage,or did I mess something up? 11:26 tobu isnt online 11:26 Okay i will come back when there is not so many people...There is just too many. 11:27 gtg 11:27 bye 11:27 bye 11:27 bye 11:27 wut? 11:28 U missed him by 2 minutes 11:28 one more person! vote for me on IAmAPersons wall pls! i love mc! pls! 11:28 i was one of the first people to ask to be on it 11:29 ok boot 11:29 seiruisly?!?!?!? 11:29 pls! 11:29 ill thank u sooooooo much! 11:29 i voted for u 11:30 u would be so nice (: 11:30 there 11:30 bye 11:30 too bored 11:30 u did! 11:30 water we voting 4 11:30 ? 11:31 people to test v 2.0 of MC 11:31 and hes gone.... 11:31 did u vote for me? 11:31 gtg bye 11:31 bye 11:31 but did u 11:32 pls tell me 11:38 the chat froze 11:38 And... Now almost everyone is gone... 11:39 twin quit minecraft so i'm gonna go stretch out and relax for a bit i feel messed up I'm kind of sick right now. 11:42 Remind me again what "relax" is. *Sighs* School... 11:42 (singsongy voice) baacckkkkk 11:46 hi 11:47 COINZ 11:47 pls answer me 11:47 r u back? 11:47 cause i miss u on the forums 11:47 and the wiki 11:47 Coinz 11:47 Is 11:47 Back 11:48 0: 11:48 yes! 11:48 No it's just a hologram (' --' ) 11:48 nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 11:48 ('p') 11:48 idk 11:48 wats going on 11:49 lol 11:50 hello? 11:50 anyone... 11:51 meow 11:51 mew 11:51 he 11:52 Gives bacon to Sparky. 11:52 wat r u making sparky 11:52 * Boot2 gives sparky bacon 11:52 *Opens fridge 11:52 * Sparkystream eats bacon 11:52 * Sparkystream meows twice 11:52 *Pulls out cake slowly... 11:52 * Boot2 gives sparky 2 bacons 11:53 do / me without the space lumage 11:53 * Sparkystream shoves boot and runs meowing to lumage 11:53 *Sllllllooooooowwwwwwwwllllllllyyyyyy sets cake down in front of Sparkystream... 11:53 * Boot2 boot beats sparky with a spoon 11:53 * Sparkystream eats cake 11:53 * Sparkystream scratches boot 11:53 *Lumage kicks Boot 11:53 * Sparkystream continues eating cake 11:53 * Boot2 and earts the cake 11:53 woah 11:54 * Boot2 crys in the corner 11:54 you cant boot a boot 11:54 I dont think thats possible 11:54 * Boot2 slowly dies 11:54 * Boot2 because of non possibility 11:55 * Lumage pets Sparkystream on the top of the head. 11:56 * Sparkystream purrs 2013 10 14